


you should probably thank ace for this

by Echoe



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, idk what to tag this its just a lil gay things bc i have lots of jane thoughts, just in case, probably, the OC is a survivor btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Jane has a hard time forgetting the dare you got a while ago.(You do, too, but she's the one who actually brings it up.)
Relationships: Jane Romero/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	you should probably thank ace for this

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to write for jane for a while bc i love her and ive been toying with jane/OC!Killer ideas then with jane/OC!survivor ideas but i couldnt get motivated to write big things for either and then i was suddenly hit with this lil idea so like. have it  
> anyway i love she

There's something that you've realized soon after being dropped into the Entity realm.  
It's kind of hard to get any sort of privacy here.  
With no sun, this world is constantly cold, and most of you aren't really dressed for such temperature.  
(Beside, even the ones with warmer clothes tell you that it doesn't help them much.  
This cold isn't all that natural.)  
It means that, for your comfort, it's really better for all of you to stay close to the campfire.  
(Even ignoring the cold, there's nothing good for you to see, beyond this forest. Bill ventured into it once, only to end up in the Huntress' domain.  
It didn't end well for him.)  
And, well, the campfire isn't that big. You all kind of just have to... huddle around it.

Point being, you can rarely get any time alone with Jane. Which isn't dramatic, people aren't going to stop you from hugging her or holding her hand just because you can, but still.  
That's why you were particularly happy when she said something about needing some quiet after her last trial (you hadn't been with her, so you didn't know the details, but it had been apparently against the Doctor, so you understood) and deciding to go rest against a tree, away from the campfire.  
(What she said might have made it seem like she wanted to be alone, but she didn't let go of your hand as she got up.  
You didn't expect her to, either.  
You'd rarely left her side since arriving here, and she'd never complained about it.  
You're pretty goddamn quiet anyway.)

That's how you ended up with her sitting against a tree, and you lying down, head resting in her lap. (It's really soft.  
Though if you're completely honest, you're kind of cold already. But it's fine. You'll endure it.  
Especially since there's a hand absentmindedly playing with your hair.  
No way in hell are you moving.)  
  
Neither of you talk for a while (not that you speak much to begin with, Jane is the one generally doing most of the talk). If you concentrate enough, you can make out David bickering with Meg in the distance. You're not sure what about. (You don't really care.)  
It's just enough background noise to numb your brain and slowly lull you to sleep.  
The sound of Jane's voice is what stops you from completely dozing off.

"Can I ask you something?" she murmurs, probably aware of your sleepy state. You let out a tired hum as you bury your face into her stomach, making her chuckle.  
She's really comfy.

"Do you remember when Ace made us play Truth or Dare?"

Sure, you remember.  
He wanted to create a bit of animation. Try to keep everyone in high spirits. (He does that a lot. You're pretty neutral about the guy, but you can appreciate that about him.)  
Some people groaned at the idea, brushing it off ; some actually thought it was a nice idea. Most just really didn't care.  
You all ended up playing anyway. Though, from what you understood, the game wasn't about only one person asking truth or dare to everyone else in turn. But that was what it ended up being, because while a lot of people ended up complying and picking truth or dare, they couldn't be bothered afterward to think of something to ask to the next person.  
So it was more a game of "Ace asks whatever he wants to everyone", really.  
(You suspect that it ended up this way because he was the most likely to have fun things to ask, though.)

You hum again into Jane's shirt, and she keeps going.  
Her hand stills in your hair for a bit.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about that dare he gave you."

When your turn came, you picked dare because you thought it sounded fun.  
Ace looked thrilled by your choice.

_"Feeling brave, aren't we? Alright, I dare you to..."_

You move to lie on your back, finally looking up at Jane as her hand moves away from your hair to rest on your cheek. (It's soft. You lean into the touch.)

_"... kiss whoever you like most here! On the lips, of course."_

You're not sure why he phrased it like that.  
He could've have just said "kiss Jane". It's what everyone expected when he said that.  
It's what you did, too, without hesitation. (It made him laugh, how you moved into action not a second after he was done telling you the dare. He fell down from the log he was sitting on when he saw the stunned look on Jane's face.)

You look questioningly at Jane, wondering where she's going with this.  
She's looking down at you with a smile.

"Would you..." she pauses, looking away momentarily, and... do her cheeks look a bit darker? That's new. (It's cute.)  
She refocuses on you soon enough, though.

"Would you like to do it again? That dare."

You blink. Once, twice. Just while your brain processes what she said.  
...  
You raise an eyebrow at her.  
She could have just asked you to kiss her again.  
But, well, those are details, you suppose. It doesn't really matter.  
It's certainly not going to stop you from sitting up to move and straddle her lap.  
And it's not going to stop you from kissing her, getting a contented sigh out of her as she wraps her arms around you.  
(You've thought about this a lot.  
You used to think about it already before the dare, but after discovering how plump and soft her lips were and how nice they tasted, you couldn't get it out of your mind.  
You just weren't sure how to breach the topic, so you're glad Jane took the first step.  
...  
You hope she'll ask about other things, too.  
Because you've been thinking about a _lot_ of things beyond kissing.)

She eventually has to push you away to catch her breath.

"You're relentless," she breathes out, followed by a shaky laugh. You tilt your head, before smiling deviously but adorably and moving to kiss her neck, earning you a startled laugh and a hand on the back of your head to keep you there.  
You like this a lot.

(And you're so focused on Jane, you don't hear Claudette coming up to check on you two, barely notice the squeak she lets out when she finds you, and only raise your head when you distinctly hear someone running away.)  
You turn to Jane to find her blushing heavily, looking embarrassed.  
You get the feeling that you missed something.  
Well.  
It doesn't really matter, you have a neck to pepper in kisses.  
And maybe other places, too.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty just jane romero  
> (im just now realizing how i completely missed how they must both be starved for that kind of intimacy i cant believe this)


End file.
